An Secret Romance
by Gracie Face
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to share a common room being head girl and boy.There aren't happy about this until Draco reveals his feelings and a shocked Hermione does the same!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked along the corridor trying to find the head's compartment. Her bushy hair tied back in a ponytail, she had little make up on just enough to make herself beautiful. She was wearing jeans, a blue zipper hoody and a red t-shirt. Hermione was pleased because she had been made head-girl and she couldn't wait to find out who was head boy. She pulled open the door of the heads compartment to see it empty. Hermione shrugged and put her trunk on the luggage rack. She sat at the window putting her headphones in her ears as she did so. The compartment door opened and there stood a tall boy with broad shoulders and silvery blonde hair. This was Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned at the noise and looked at Draco. She groaned and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Your head boy" she said.

"I am, why is that a problem to a filthy mudblood like yourself" said Draco in a sly voice.

"No it's not a problem and at least I'm not an ugly ferret like you" said Hermione cuttily.

Draco put an amused look on his face and dragged his trunk in. Hermione put her headphones back in her ears. She couldn't help but noticing how pale Draco looked. Draco sat oppisite her. Hermione leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Draco stared at her taking in everything about her. 'This will be a amusing year' thought Draco. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she caught Draco staring at her.

"Are you staring at me" said Hermione.

"Why would I want to stare at an ugly mudblood" said Draco turning away.

"Perv" said Hermione under her breath.

"What" yelled Draco.

Their fight was internupted by a small cough at the door. They turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Hermione leapt up pulling the headphones out of her ears and Draco stood up.

"Hello Professor" said Hermione. Draco muttered the same.

"Hello Miss.Granger and Mr.Malfoy now as you are aware as Head Boy and Girl you are required to share a common room" said Dumbldore camly. They nodded. "The password is Dragon Blood. Your duties is to patrol the corridors and grounds on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's from 8pm to 10pm. You are allowed to give out dententions and take points away from those who deserve it" continued Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them. "Any questions" said Dumbledore.

"No sir" muttered Hermione and Draco.

"Very well I shall see you at the feast" said Dumbledore and with that he left. Dumbledore had an idea which he knew would help with the promblem between Hermione and Draco. He whipped out his wand and muttered a spell.

Back in the carriage Hermione was sitting down again. Draco was looking for something in his trunk. To Hermione's amusment he took out a book. He sat down and began writing in it. This was when Hermione realised it was a diary.

"Oh poor Draco putting his feelings in a diary" said Hermione mockily.

"It's not a diary it's a book" said Draco.

"Whatever" said Hermione turning and looking out the window.

"Why jealous I'm not writing about you" said Draco slyly. Hermione jumped to her feet and whipped out her wand.

"Why exactly would I want a ferret writing about me" questioned Hermione angrily.

"Admit it Granger you like me" said Draco standing up.

"I do not like you" snapped Hermione. She tucked her wand away.

"Not going to curse me" said Draco.

"No I'm sorry but I don't share the same custom as death eaters" said Hermione sharply.

"I don't know what you mean" said Draco quickly.

"Whatever" said Hermione sitting down again.

The rest of the journey pasted with no events and fights in the head carriage unless you count Pansy Parkinson coming in but swiftly moving out again as Hermione threthened to curse her. The feast was the usual madness. After the feast Hermione headed to the head common room on the fourth floor. She was smiling about a joke Ginny had told her. "Dragon Blood" said Hermione and the door swung open. She entered the common room to see Draco sitting staring into the fire. The common room had a red floor and green hangings on the wall. There was one couch red and one couch green. Draco turned and saw Hermione. She gave him a glare and went up the stairs. There was three doors leading off a small room. She went through the middle one to find a marble bathroom. Hermione smiled as she opened the door on the right. She entered it to find a double bed with green and red pillows. Hermione's mind flipped with questions as she raced out the room to see what was in the other room. To Hermione's horror it was a cupboard. She ran downstairs.

"Malfoy" she said. Draco didn't speak but handed her a note in Dumbledore's writing.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_Due to your behaviour today in the carriage I have decided that you will be sharing a bed as well as a common room this year._

_Hope you sleep well. Albus Dumbldore._

"Fantastic" said Hermione putting the note down.

"Well I can't blame you for being please about sleeping with me" said Draco slyly.

"I am not pleased about sleeping with you" yelled Hermione before rushing up the stairs. She changed and climbed into the double bed. Draco came up a short while after her. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione was watching him out the corner of her eye. Draco stopped as he was halfway down the shirt and looked at Hermione.

"Are you staring at me" asked Draco.

"No I was not" replied Hermione sharply. Draco let out a small laugh as he slipped off his shirt revealing his muscles. Hermione eyed them quickly before looking at Draco's face. Draco slipped off his trousers and climbed into bed beside Hermione. Hermione rolled over not wanting Draco to catch her looking at him. Draco lay thinking. He had seen Hermione looking at him and he had been looking at her. He thought that maybe he could ask her if she liked him but shook off the thought. He was not aware that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing!


	2. I Might Like Him!

Hermione awoke the next morning to see Draco was still asleep. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was warm and comforting to Hermione. When she had showered she wrapped a red towel tightly around herself and picked up her pajamas. Draco was still asleep as Hermione pulled out her school clothes. She finally decided it was safe to get changed as Draco let out a snore. Hermione pulled on her pants and black trousers. She slipped on a white bra and turned to the bed to pick up her shirt. To her horror she saw Draco lying with his eyes open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" said Hermione as she slipped on her shirt.

"Watching you" said Draco slyly. Hermione put on a confused look as she picked up her hairbrush.

"Why exactly are you watching me" said Hermione turning to the mirror. "Because" said Draco. He swore.

"What" said Hermione turning round.

"I'm going to be late for breakfast" said Draco running into the bathroom this caused Hermione to laugh.

"Twat" said Hermione picking up her bag and swinging it onto her shoulder.

The Gryffindor was almost full as Hermione entered. She spotted Ginny, Harry and Ron. She went over to them and sat down. "Hey Hermione" said Ginny smiling at her.

"Hi" said Hermione. She noticed both Harry and Ginny each had one hand under the table and this was the hands next to each other.

"How was the head's common room and Malfoy" asked Ron, he said Malfoy's name like it was dirt.

"Common room's good but I have to now share a bed with the ferret himself" said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione that's just plain mean" said Harry.

"Tell me about it but Dumbledore says it's for our own good" said Hermione.

"Anything that involves Malfoy can never be for someone's own good" said Ron.

After breakfast the four of them headed off to Double Potions.

"This is possibly the worst start to our year" said Harry as they stood outside the classroom door.

"Possibly" said Hermione who at that moment was looking at a group of Slytherins (Draco was in the group).

"Hello earth to Hermione" said Ginny clicking her fingers in Hermione's face. Hermione snapped out of what seemed like a trance.

"Yeah sorry I was just…" said Hermione turning round.

"Just what?" asked Ron. Before they could dig deeper into the matter the classroom door opened and Slughorn appeared.

The day was uneventful unless you count Neville burning his cauldron again. This did cause a couple of trips to the Hospital Wing. Harry included after getting a nasty burn from blue liquid flying out of Neville's cauldron. Hermione could have sworn she saw a Slytherin walk by Neville's cauldron a minute before it exploded.

Hermione entered the common room at ten o'clock after finishing her rounds. She went up the bedroom to see Draco lying in the bed. Hermione changed quickly and turned to the mirror.

"So Malfoy" said Hermione as she began brushing her hair.

"So Granger" said Draco.

"What were you going to say to me this morning" asked Hermione lying down beside him. Draco stared into her brown eyes and she stared into his deep grey ones.

"Because you looked tanned" said Draco lying through his teeth.

"Whatever" said Hermione rolling over. She lay with a smile on her face thinking that Draco maybe had been lying. But Hermione didn't now that she had got the exact right answer.

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Draco was gone. The bathroom was empty so Hermione asumed he had gone to breakfast.

When Hermione had showered and was ready she went into the common room. Some would say that what she saw made her angry and jealous but some would say that she expected it. Draco was standing kissing Pansy Parkison. Hermione watched past them but deliberately bumped into Draco. They stopped kissing and Hermione turned round.

"Oh I'm sorry was that me, my bad" said Hermione with a slight smile.

"Get a life mudblood" said Pansy.

"I think you'll find I have one unlike you" said Hermione going out the common room.

The great hall wasn't busy considering it was quite early but Hermione spotted Ginny sitting by herself so she went and sat beside her.

"Hey" said Hermione. Ginny looked quite depressed and she was pushing bits of bacon around her plate limply with her fork.

"Hey" said Ginny.

"What's wrong" asked Hermione taking some toast.

"I caught Harry kissing Cho last night" said Ginny.

"I thought it was going well with you two" said Hermione taking a bite of toast.

"So did I" said Ginny. There was silence for a minute then Ginny said "Hermione do you like Malfoy".

"No why do you ask" said Hermione.

"Honestly" said Ginny looking Hermione in the eye.

"Well maybe I like him" said Hermione!!


	3. Whatever

"What" bluttered Ginny almost choking on her eggs. Hermione slapped her on the back.

"He's not that bad" said Hermione as Ginny took a sip of juice.

"Whatever" said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head as she saw Harry kiss Cho lightly before they went their separate ways to breakfast. Harry came over and placed himself beside Hermione.

"I'm out of here" said Ginny standing up and walking away.

"What's her problem?" questioned Harry.

"Her problem is you ditched Harry and you didn't even tell her like a man she had to find out for herself. Imangie how painful that must have been. She's upset Harry so show her some respect and say your sorry you didn't tell her" said Hermione angrily.

"Why should I?" said Harry.

"Cause mate if you don't your not going to have any friends left" said Hermione looking at Ron who had sat down beside Seamus. Harry shook his head as Hermione stood up.

"You know how i feel Hermione" said Harry.

"No i don't" said Hermione confused

"It's just like you and Draco" said Harry.

"There is nothing going on with me and Draco" said Hermione walking away.

Hours later in the common room Hermione sat with her head in her hands.

"Someone's in a good mood" said Draco entering the common room.

"Really not the time Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Oh so we're back to that are we Granger" said Draco playfully.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Hermione standing up.

"Calm down mudblood" said Draco.

"I won't blooming calm down. I've had a bad enough day as it is and you come in and sneer and annoy me" yelled Hermione.

Then to her surpise and Draco's. Draco moved forward and kissed her. For some reason Hermione could not understand she left him kiss her and she let herself kiss him back. They stood kissing for what seemed like hours.


End file.
